


Leave a Light On

by sophia_m



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Angst, Drunken Confessions, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_m/pseuds/sophia_m
Summary: I was listening to the song Leave a Light On by Tom Walker and I don't know but I kept thinking of Ant and Dec and Dec helping Ant throughout everything that's happened recently and how he's always gonna be there for his friend. So the idea popped into my head and I wrote this in like an hour because I needed to get it out of my brain and onto paper.





	Leave a Light On

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Ant and Lisa are still separated and while Ant still had his addiction and accident, he didn't start dating Anne-Marie, she's still just his personal assistant. Dec is also single in this, so no Ali. No hate against Ali or Anne cuz I think they're both amazing women and all.

"Anne, it's four in the morning. What's so important it couldn't wait a few more hours." Dec groans as he answers the phone.

"It's Ant." Her words are rushed and full of panic and concern. "I've been trying to reach him since nine last night and I wasn't able to get him until ten minutes ago when he picked up, said he was sorry and then hung up. Fuck, he sounded drunk, Dec. You're closer to him than I am, can you go check up on him?"

"No, yeah, I'm going."

Dec was out of bed by Anne's first two words. Pulling on a pair of shorts and grabbing a jacket, he rushes out of his house, not even bothering to tie his laces. Anne's still on the phone as he pulls out of his driveway, rambling on about her worries about what he might do in his state; she sounds close to tears and it making Dec's head spin in worry. What if Ant does something stupid before he can get there? Dec tells her that he's already driving to Ant's place,  prompting Anne to tell to call her back as soon as he gets there before hanging up. Dec's not sure how many signs he ignored and how many times he went over the limit but at that moment, he couldn't care less. 

Ant's car isn't outside, probably in the garage gathering dust until it's able to be driven again. Using his copy of the key, Dec quietly enters the house, trying to hear something. Hurley greets him with a lick to his hand and a small whimper before settling down by the couch. There arefaint footsteps coming from the upper the floor and Dec quickly takes the stairs two at a time, running down the hall until he's standing in the open doorway to Ant's room. Ant is swaying in the center of his room, a bottle clenched in his hand and at Dec's quiet gasp, he seems to startle out of his daze.

"What are you doing here?" Ant slurs, rubbing his eyes before he staggers to his bed and collapses on it. 

"Anne-Marie called me. She's worried about you. You don't pick up her calls throughout the night then do only to apology and hang up." Dec responds as he looks around the room. it's dark except for thin slivers of light coming from the rising sun appearing between the shades. There's a heavy stench of alcohol weighing the air and another empty bottle of whisky in laying at the foot of the bed. "She sounded terrified Ant, I'm pretty sure she was crying and it scared me," Dec confesses.

Ant looks up at Dec, tears threatening to spill over and shrugs. Dec turns his attention back to Ant, frowning as he finally takes in the sight of his friend. Ant's hair is clearly unwashed and his beard is scruffy and overgrown. Bloodshot and watery eyes and a stained shirt; but whether it's water, tears or alcohol, Dec can't tell but he wouldn't be surprised if it were all three. Carefully, approaching the bed, Dec sits beside Ant and moves both the empty bottle and the bottle Ant's holding to the floor. 

"What happened?" Dec asks, not entirely sure he wants to know the truth.

"I asked her out." Ant mutters. "I didn't mean to, I'm not attracted to her like that, it just slipped out. She looked at me with pity and hugged me, saying I needed to get everything sorted out before jumping into something new and it would unprofessional for us to be involved at the time. I can't believe I did that, I can't believe I've done so many things recently. I mean how far gone am I? How did this get so far?  £86 000! It's a record! What's wrong with me, Dec?!"

Ant looks helplessly up at Dec as he slouches down against the headboard. Sighing and at a loss of what he can say, Dec leans across the bed and wraps his arms around Ant, pulling him against his chest. Ant, openly crying at this point, hugs Dec back and tightly clenches his jacket. As Dec tries to reassure Ant that there's nothing wrong with him, he's just fallen into a rough patch but it'll get better, he becomes aware of just how drunk Ant is. Ant protests that it's too late to fix things which makes Dec's chest tighten painfully.

"No, it's not Ant. You pay the fine, don't drive until the ban's up and slowly things will get back to normal. You'll be back to hosting with me by the time the next seasons of our show and Britain's Got Talent start again. Your fans are going to be with you every step of the way, okay, as will I." Dec whispers, rubbing his friend's back in an attempt to help him calm down. Ant mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like 'promise', making Dec laugh dryly.  "Of course Ant, we're partners. I'm not going to make you go through this alone."

Pulling back, Ant looks up at Dec and in his drunken state, leans up and presses his lips against Dec. Ant's lips are wet with whiskey and salty tears. Dec pulls back, his heart hammering in his chest and bits his lower lip while Ant's eyes widen as he seems to suddenly sober up and recognize what he has just done. Ant starts to get out of bed but Dec quickly reaches out and grabs the hem of his shirt, pulling him back down on the mattress. Holding the taller man against his chest, Dec moves his arms so one's around Ant's waist and the other's around his neck, holding him in place. With his chin resting on Ant's head, Dec whispers that he's not going anywhere. Ant hides his face against Dec's shirt and mutters an apology, his voice muffled by the fabric. Dec laughs quietly, reassuring him that everything's fine, it was just the alcohol.

"It wasn't just the alcohol." Ant confesses painfully and embarrassed. This is it. Dec's going to push him away and call him disgusting for everything he's done, his addiction, his accident and now this, and then he's going to leave and tell everyone just how much of a faggot he is. "I'm sorry Declan, please don't go."

His voice and the use of his full name breaks Dec's heart. He sounds so weak and scared, like a child. Pressing a kiss to Ant's head, Dec tells him to get some sleep, they'll talk later in the day once he's completely sobered up. Ant nods silently, convinced that once he falls asleep Dec's going to leave. It doesn't take long for Ant's breathing to even out and the lines in his face to relax. Dec momentarily tightens his hold on the slightly younger man and whispers to him that everything's going to be okay. A few moments pass by before Dec's phone goes off in his back pocket. Dec quickly fishes it out, not wanting it to wake Ant but seeing that it's Anne, answers the call. She asks if everything's okay, having gotten worried when he didn't call her back. Dec puts her mind at rest, reassuring her that everything is fine by briefly summarizing what happened between them. 

They exchange farewells and with a promise to keep her up to date with any sudden developments, Dec hangs up and climbs out of the bed, careful not to disturb Ant. After collecting the two bottles and checking that there aren't any more hidden somewhere, Dec about to head downstairs to prepare some food when from the bed Ant lets out a small cry of Dec's name. Setting the bottles by the door, Dec returns to the bed and lays back down beside Ant, manoeuvring the blankets over the two of them as Ant tucks his head against Dec's shoulder with a gentle sigh.


End file.
